


Flirting Can Get Your Everywhere in Life

by FelineJaye



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grinding, Gumball described with cat features - Freeform, M/M, Pedophile!Mr. Small, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: When Gumball is assigned biweekly therapy with Mr. Small, he's willingly to do anything to get out of what he's sure will be a complete waste of his afternoons.Mr. Small knows he can handle himself and his not-completely-appropriate crush. As long as everything stays the same and no one pushed him out of his comfort zone.It's an unstoppable force versus an immovable object.





	Flirting Can Get Your Everywhere in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrinkaizawapiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrinkaizawapiss/gifts).



> Tell me if I missed any tags, but I think I covered it. Speaking of - fics have tags for a reason. Pay attention to them.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I'm super glad I was commissioned for this.

Gumball sat in his seat, arms crossed and face decidedly unimpressed, as he glared up at Mr. Small.

Mr. Small smiled down at the blue kitten, his hands clasped in front of him on his desk.

He couldn't help but love when students messed up. It gave him such a perfect chance to spread his wisdom and impart life-changing advice on impressionable young minds. It was the reason he'd become a primary school counsellor in the first place instead of continuing his lucrative music career which totally would've made him a superstar except he was too good to sell-out. Yeah that was it. So enriching young, soft minds was what he had left. But he needed troubled youths if he was to do any advice giving.

This was not the first time Gumball had been in his office - hardly the first at all. Often he was accompanied by his brother, Darwin, but sometimes he'd be with another classmate or sometimes he'd be on his own. Like today. It seemed that many strange occurances happened around Gumball - fights and arguments and, mostly, vandalism. Terrible behaviour, of course, and behaviour that he tried again and again to curb. But, he supposed, at least it meant that he got to talk to Gumball. It wasn't like he had a regular class with the boy after all. And it wasn't weird that he was happy to talk to Gumball. He just wanted to help the boy. Of course. That's all. If he helped the boy realise his true potential then he wouldn't have to see Gumball in his office ever again! Which would... That would be good, of course. He wouldn't be sad about that at all. Because it was nothing weird. There was nothing weird about how much he liked having Gumball in his office. It was totally normal professionalism. Totally.

Gumball was starting to give a little growl from his closed mouth. Mr. Small gave a muted chuckle before pulling out Gumball's file so as to reacquaint himself with the boy's misdemeanours. He clicked his tongue as he read down the list.

 

"My, my, Gumball. You really have been getting into a lot of trouble, haven't you?"

The kitten rolled his eyes over dramatically; "Look could you just get to the point? I kinda have things to do."

 

Mr. Small shook his head and clicked his tongue again.

 

"You'll never be able to change this behaviour with a Debbie downy attitude like that, Gumball! A positive attitude is the first step to a positive life! All this anti-social behaviour is just weighing you down with toxic energy. Littering, talking back, sass, skipping class, vandalism, property damage," He clicked his tongue again and Gumball ground his teeth together, "All of these are on your record. You have to understand, delinquent behaviour like this isn't good for your body, mind, soul or future! If you can't-"

 

Gumball tunes out the speech, his face unable to relax out of it's angry scrunch. The more time Mr. Small lectured him the less time he had to sit in Miss Simian's classroom, he guessed, but it almost wasn't worth it. It certainly wouldn't be worth it once Mr. Small actually tried to start 'helping' him (for want of a better word). He knew exactly how Mr. Small's _advice_ would turn out in the end. He busied himself looking around the office instead, seeing what little changes had happened since he'd last been there. So, since last week.

Computer - a decade out of date - check. Filing cabinets - beat up and dented - check. Chalkboard behind his desk? Still there but, huh, a new conspiracy theory, that was kinda cool. None of the posters where new since last week. Even the newest of them looked to be from the 80's, something with the slogan "It's okay to be queer!" which Gumball was pretty sure you weren't meant to say any more. Now that he was looking at it, though, was that Mr. Small in the crowd photo on the poster?

 

"-So I'm afraid Principal Brown has insisted that this is the final straw."

 

Gumball turned his attention back to Mr. Small as his tone of voice indicated he was wrapping up the big dumb speech.

 

"We'll be meeting twice a week after school until all this hullabaloo sorts out." 

"Every week?!" he screeched in horror.

"Oh no no no no no."

"Oh, phew. You know I was wor-"

" **Twice** a week."

" ** _What?!!_ ** "

"Well, twice a week every week so, ah ha, yes I suppose that **is** every week! Silly me."

 

Gumball dropped his head into his hands. He just knew this was going to be terrible. Being stuck with Mr. Small for however long twice every week? How was he going to survive? He would even have Darwin with him! Damnit, okay. He was just going to have to suck it up and be on his best behaviour so that Mr. Small could clear him. Or so he could go straight to Principal Brown and convince him that this therapy thing was all a big mistake. Okay, he could do this.

 

"But I just **know** you're a good kid inside there so I'm sure this won't take any time at all. Especially with my..." Mr. Small slowly pulled a scrapbook-looking binder out from behind his desk, "Newly developed _'Getting Kids Back On Track'_ methodology!"

"Oh god no."

 

* * *

"Twice a week, Darwin! Every week! It's torture, it's horrible, it's mind-numbingly bo-or-or-ring!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have **lied** to everyone about National Noodle Day."

 

Gumball's face wiped clear of his distress into a flat look of the unimpressed.

 

"Look, if you're not going to help I don't know why I even come to you with these things at all." 

"Watersons! Quieten down back there!" Miss Simian screeched from the front of the classroom.

 

Darwin frantically tried to write faster while Gumball moved his margin doodling over to actually trying to fill out the worksheet. The kitten looked up every few moments, waiting until their teacher's attention was elsewhere before he continued.

 

"Come on, Darwin. At least help me figure out how to get out if it. He has a 'methology' he wants me to do."

"Well, maybe you should do it."

 

Gumball looked at Darwin, who looked back. They only managed to keep their faces straight for a few seconds before they had to bury their heads in their arms on their tables and break out into laughter.

 

"O-okay." Darwin wiped a tear, "Um... You could try being better? Or... pretending to be?"

"Bzzt! He has a 'methology'."

"Get a note from the nurse?"

"Bzzt! He'll give me a clear bill of alternate health."

"Just not go?"

"Bzzt! He'd get me the next day at school, the principal knows about it and-" Gumball shuddered, "He might call Mom."

 

Darwin shivered in sympathy. Nicole Watterson would not be happy if she found out her son was skipping punishment-therapy.

 

"Hmmmm..." the pair pondered.

 

At the front of the room, Principal Brown entered, awkwardly announcing himself and moseying on up to Miss Simian. Despite the two adults telling them all to keep their eyes to themselves, the class half-watched on like they usually did. The brothers continued trying to think of how to get Gumball out of therapy but Darwin grew more and more engrossed in the display in front of them. eventually he reached his breaking point;

 

"Bleh. Do they have to?"

"Hm?"

"You know sometimes I think Miss Simian can get away with whatever she wants just because Principal Brown's her boyfriend."

 

Gumball looked up towards the aforementioned teachers, half formed plans of setting off fire drills every time he had an appointment in his head. With a disgruntled expression he observed Miss Simian batting her lashes and giggling as Principal Brown said something. She dragged a finger up and down a portion of his torso, maybe near where his shoulder would be if he had arms. Guh, Darwin was right, Principal Brown wouldn't give her so much of a free pass if she wasn't flirting with him all the time.

Gumball reeled back in slow-motion in his seat, struck with an idea.

 

"Of course! Darwin I can-!"

"Gumball Waterson!" Miss Simian screeched from her desk, "If you don't pipe down and be-have this instant-!"

 

He sheepishly dropped back to his seat.

 

"Sorry Miss Simian! Won't happen again! Me being a model student who... totally doesn't need weekly therapy?"

 

She gave him a skeptical look and he shrunk in his seat, returning to his work.

 

* * *

The bell rung for class and Gumball tugged at Darwin's fin. He dragged his brother out of the room before side-stepping the rest of the crowd.

 

"Okay!" he looked around surreptitiously before lowering his excited voice, "Okay. I've got it. I know how to convince Mr. Small to let me out of therapy."

"Oh? How?"

"I'm going to _flirt_ with him."

 

Gumball grinned in anticipation, but Darwin was giving him a concerned frown instead.

 

"I dunno, Gumball. Playing with someone's heart is a dangerous thing."

"Pfft, come on man. I'm not 'playing with his heart'. I'm just gonna flirt a little, butter him up-"

"Isn't he meant to be a vegan?"

"-And soon enough he'll do whatever I ask. Like letting me not go to his dumb therapy any more!"

"Hm, okay dude. I'm just saying - be careful what you wish for."

"Whatever. Trust me - this is gonna work per- _fect_ -ly~!"

 

* * *

"Step one is to unclench your chakras."

 

Gumball sat on the floor opposite Mr. Small, cross-legged. Mr. Small looked up to make sure he was following instructions and Gumball smiled, light glinting off of his feline fangs. He followed Mr. Small's cryptic instructions as best he could and made sure to spend the rest of the time smiling at the man, fluttering his lashes and huffing little sighs in his direction.

 

"Right, okay, let's move on! Step two is sharing. Now, Gumball." Mr. Small pressed his palms together and brought his hands to his pursed lips. There was an uncomfortable silence, "Why, exactly, do you feel the need to act out like this? There's no judgement here, just honesty and openness."

"Hm... Honestly?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm being really truly honest?"

" **Yes?** "

"Have you done something with your hair?"

 

Mr. Small deflated a little, upset that Gumball was joking around and that he **hadn't** just had an incredible life-changing break-through. But then Gumball continued;

 

"Because your hair.. cloud... fluff.. ... ponytail? Is looking just **so** fabulous today."

 

The teacher tittered, pleased at the compliment. Maybe he wasn't just messing around after all.

 

"Oh! Why yes, it was nice of you to notice. I was trying out a new organic handmade shampoo. I think it really highlights my aura."

"Oh it does, it does!"

 

Mr. Small fiddled with his ponytail and Gumball continued to smile across at him. Minutes passed where Mr. Small preened over the compliment before Gumball decided maybe it had been enough flirting.

 

"So... Mr. Small. This has been great and all, but how about... I just go home now? Hey? How about it?"

"Oh no no no, Gumball. We're still on Stage Two! There's plenty more stages of my program to get through. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to help you grow and flourish as a person."

 

Gumball barely suppressed a groan and a roll of his eyes before pushing forward. Maybe another compliment?

 

"Say, Mr. Small, have you lost weight? You are looking really good today!"

 

Bemused, the teacher smiled at the compliment almost automatically. It was nice of any student (no matter for Gumball of all students) to notice the effort he'd been putting into his appearance. It took quite some effort to look so casual, natural and laid-back. He wanted to preen and posture at these compliments but something felt off. Gumball wasn't usually so observant of others and the kinds of lines he was using...

 

_He's flirting with me. Oh gosh, this kitten is actually flirting..._

 

Mr. Small's awkward smile slowly reversed into a little frown. He couldn't have Gumball flirting with him like this. As flattering as it was for a young boy as good looking as him to flirt with some silly old hippie like himself.. But he was getting off track. The point was that it was too dangerous for Gumball to flirt with him; too dangerous for both of them by far.

 

"Oookay, that's enough. Let's... move on to Stage Three! Now in Stage Three we stay very quiet, just letting out any sounds that you naturally feel you need to release. So close your eyes, relax, and breath in and out on my counts."

 

Mr. Small counted eight in and then eight out, guiding Gumball into a deep breathing exercise. He squinted, curious, as he heard quiet words being puffed out with each of Gumball's breaths. He leaned in, closer and closer to the cat's face until his face was right up to Gumball's, and only then could he hear what Gumball was muttering. More compliments, and some repeated, it sounded. His mouth pulled to the side in an awkward, embarrassed expression but before he could shuffle back Gumball suddenly leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his cheek. Mr. Small let out a squeak, his pupils contracting, as Gumball simply smiled at him indulgently.

His eyes dropped to the kitten's lips.

He needed to put a stop to this. This was dangerous and it couldn't be good for the young student. He wasn't going to get one little crush get in the way of touching these kids hearts and minds.

He shuffled back - further away than he'd been sitting before - and sat back down, cross-legged again. He cleared his throat before announcing to the dazedly smiling Gumball.

 

"It has come to my attention that. Uh. You may be acting out to gain my attention. Or. Affection. And, while I'm undoubtedly flattered and you should be free to pursue whomever you find yourself attracted to, Love is Love, it would still be inappropriate for me to return any of your. Um. Affections."

 

Gumball opened his mouth, about to point out what Mr. Small had just implied. Did the kooky old counsellor actually like-like him? But, that wasn't why he was doing this. This was just to get out of therapy. Nothing else. Nothing more.

 

"So you're just going to have to stop."

"Well..." Gumball drawled, "if it's making you **uncomfortable** I could always just leave...?"

"Ah ah, now. You still have twenty-four more stages before you finish my experimental holistic program for troubled youths!"

 

Gumball gritted his teeth, trying to make sure his expression didn't change. He thought for sure that was going to work! He would just have to up his game. Time to pull out that earlier point.

 

"But you do like me back, right Mr. Small? I mean, you _like_ -like me."

"I- uh- That would be totally unprofessional and-!"

"You said you where 'flattered'. So you _like_ -like me too, don't you?"

 

Gumball leaned forward until he was on all fours and crawled up towards Mr. Small who started to lean backwards. Gumball knelled in front of him and, after a hesitant moment, placed a paw on his knee. He smiled up at the teacher again. Seeing Mr. Small awkwardly leaning away, he tried again;

 

"Or you could just let me go home and think about it (or whatever)?"

 

Mr. Small gave a minute shake of his head and Gumball thought. Would else could he do? How could he flirt harder? He'd already kissed the man for goodness sake! He could... get closer, he guessed. Maybe sit in his lap? Gumball pulled himself forward and spun around on his knees before dropping back into Mr. Small's lap. He shuffled around, getting comfortable and sitting more properly in the crook of the teacher's crossed-legs.

 

"Uuooh! This is- er- you shouldn't, um. You're mingling too close to my energy bubble, our auras are merging and.. er..."

 

Mr. Small tried to keep a level voice as Gumball moved about in his lap, his small frame collapsing into the gap in his lap. He was already off-balance from the kitten flirting with him but having him so close and shuffling about like this... Gumball smelt warm under his nose - smelt how sunshine felt with a hint of that raw scent that most children smelt of. It was making him far more dizzy than any cloying two dollar incense could and worse it was making him _almost_ regret his stylish custom flares. They were his favourites and thus were rather worn through and he could feel Gumball's plump butt with aching clarity as he wiggled about.

Gumball, meanwhile, was mostly trying to get comfortable. It was easy to forget, when his forearms and head where so fluffy, that Mr. Small was skiny and knobbly under his clothes. It didn't make for a comfortable lap, that was for sure. In fact it didn't make for much of a solid lap at all - it was mostly just a doughnut shape with a big, big hole in the middle. He was starting to realise he was going to have to wiggle further back if he wanted to be sitting on and not in-between Mr. Small. But if he moved further back... He'd be on his private bits. His teacher was still stuttering above his head and was shifting under him, readjusting. He was starting to wonder just what he was willing to do.

Was this even working? The flirting hadn't been enough to just get Mr. Small to let him go but he was getting more and more nervous if his tone was anything to go by. Surely Mr. Small would crack any moment now. Otherwise Gumball was going to have to get more naughty and more grown-up about all this. Which was appealing in it's own way. Did he even want this to succeed? Or did he just want the excuse to be a bit more grown-up when he knew Mr. Small would probably be a push-over. When he knew no one would believe Mr. Small if he spoke out and Gumball denied it in just the right tone. The feel ' _sorry for this poor old dumb hippie_ ' tone.

Gumball twinged as Mr. Small's knee poked into him. He was going to have to move back.

He wiggled back until he was sitting more on Small's pelvis than his lap and felt his teacher lean away a little, compensating. There was a rough sound a quick glance let him see Mr. Small's fluffy hands clenching into fists. Nervous fists. More importantly, he whimpered.

 

_Yes! I'm finally breaking him!_

 

Gumball shifted forward and then rocked back into Mr. Small's pelvis, the action being rewarded by an 'eep' from above his head. With a sneaky grin he rearranged his legs so that he could rock back and forth and grind back into Mr. Small better. He could hear the teacher trying to stifle his panting, could feel the puffs of air forced out through the man's nose. Could feel the twinges and twitches in his legs. Could feel the shudder in his arms. Could feel the hardness of his--!

A shiver ran up Gumball's spine, his fur prickling in sync.

 

_Oh man! That's his- his-!_

 

He couldn't even think it, but he could tell that Mr. Small's penis was pressing up into him. He'd had this talk already, about how sometimes erections just happened but he had a feeling this was one of the 'on purpose' ones. This was horrifying, humiliating and it was- Well. It was _something_ , finally. It was at least making Mr. Small tense and putting him on edge. If he'd already come this far - far enough to get the teacher hard - then he couldn't just stop here, could he?

He ground back onto Mr. Small again, experimenting, and felt a warm-not-warm tingle from his own lap. He rocked again, trying to repeat the action and felt the hard cock under him rub into his pants, between his legs. He put his hands in front of him, his paws neatly meeting just in front of his crotch.

 

" _This is fine. This is good. I want this, this is okay._ "

 

Mr. Small pretended not to hear the kitten clearly trying to think to himself but nonetheless the words ran a thrilled shiver through him. Feeling Gumball rock back against him, rubbing himself into his lap, was almost too much. He ached to touch the little kitten, hold him close and tight while he rutted up against him. Hearing those words out of his mouth, it was enough to give Mr. Small a shot of courage.

His hand shaking, he placed a palm over Gumball's stomach, taking a dizzy moment to just feel the warmth of his belly through his sweater. When he just kept rocking, Small ran his hand over his front, giving him a sort of belly rub almost. Still there was no reaction, to repulsion and so he moved his hand down to Gumball's sweater hem. Mr. Small's only regret about having the kitten in his lap - aside from from the entire crazy situation being terrifyingly sexy - was that he couldn't look down and see how Gumball's own lap was doing.

So instead of reaching down to the cat's pants, he dipped his fingers under the sweater and ran his hand over his stomach. Small heard himself release a strangled whining whimper, a desperate sound of disbelief and relief at getting to touch his crush like this. Getting to touch this little kitten, this twelve-year-old, getting to run his hands over his soft, downy fur. It made his eyes roll in delight. His other hand joined the first, his wrists pushing the sweater up as he pressed his fingers firmly against Gumball's fur, giving him sensual pats.

The boy was rocking even more, more like bouncing in his lap, now. He was he was letting out shaky whimpers and strangled, desperate moans that wrenched themselves from his throat as he tried to trap them there. Mr. Small realised with a start, that Gumball was not just bouncing up and down on him but was also rocking up against his own hands, rubbing his crotch against himself. Mr. Small moaned lowly at the fact, the image of Gumball rubbing himself off etched into his brain, an image that would surely come back to haunt him in his nights.

He felt a bump interrupting the soft fur that he was petting and realised he'd found Gumball's nipples. He brushed over it and Gumball jolted in his lap, letting out a pleasured gasp. His other hand moved up to brush against his nipples along the other side of his chest and Gumball gasped again, this time one hand coming up from between his legs to flail and grasp at Mr. Small's thigh. He brushed against them more and felt Gumball's paw press into his thigh and then felt the needle-sharp pricks of the boy's claws poking through his pants.

Touching Gumball was better than he could have ever guessed - better than any of his dreams or fantasies. Feeling the kitten under him and, more to the point, feeling how he reacted and **hearing** how he reacted... It made Mr. Small's head spin with arousal. He never new a mere meow could get him like this, but the high-pitched mewling moans that Gumball was making was making his cock fatten and harden even more than it already was. He'd seen videos of how cats often had sex with each other - hearing Gumball make those desperate, pleading mews made him want to hold him down by the scruff and press his cock inside his eighth-grader body.

But, oh, even just thinking it. He shouldn't be doing this. No matter that it was Gumball that came onto him. He was sure - he made absolute sure to never be inappropriate with any child. **Especially** not the ones in his school. He would loose his job, loose his few friends, loose his house, be run out of town. Worse than all that he'd be hurting them. He'd ruin them. This was so bad for any child - he'd drilled that into his fluff. This couldn't happen. Except it was and it wasn't even his fault! A child being accidentally sexy was one thing but this - this! - was Gumball's fault.

With a deep groan he pulled Gumball back against his chest, holding him close, and nuzzled his face into the kitten's neck. He licked languidly at the blue fur there and then opened his jaw so as to press his teeth against Gumball's neck. He wanted to bite the preteen's scruff so badly...

 

"Ah, this i-isn't right, Gumball."

 

He pressed his teeth harder, then pulled back and kissed over the spot like he was kissing it better or something. He pressed his lips firmly into the little kitten's neck, trying to kiss away his conflicted feelings.

 

"You know this is v-very wrong. Ahh.. This isn't good for your mental well being. You'll be all out of a-a-lignment. This- Oooo no this is so bad, so unhealthy."

 

He retracted one hand from Gumball's chest and brought it up across his neck to gently stretch the small expanse of the kitten's neck out, making for better access. He kissed feverishly, muttering in between the impassioned press of his lips;

 

"Gumball.. This is so wrong. This is toxic. Oh Mother Earth, I'm s-sorry. I- oooh! This is so, so bad..."

 

And then he couldn't even kiss the boy part of the time, gasps of pleasure cutting off the motion of his lips before they managed to pucker against the soft blue fur. His hand trailed up Gumball's head until he was absently scratching behind one of the kitten's ears, while still patting his chest and belly, rubbing against his nipples as he did so and dancing his lips along the long stretch of Gumball's bent neck. Of course Small was still rocking into his movements, loosing himself more and more as the kitten went on, every mewl and moan and whimper from the boy's mouth just further fuelling his desires.

Gumball gave a choked sound and shivered in his lap, going quiet as his claws sunk into Mr. Small's leg and he shuddered in his so-called lap. His head dropped suddenly as he stopped shivering, though he continued to rock seemingly on automatic. It hit Mr. Small like a sledgehammer what had just happened - Gumball had actually cum! He'd creamed his pants, made a mess of his underwear just like some- some- Well exactly like some preteen. Exactly like someone his age.

Mr. Small gave him a squeeze, letting out a heartfelt whine. He couldn't stand it. His crush rubbing one out right on his leg? Right against his dick? This wasn't fair. This was completely **un** fair. Why couldn't he be a little unfair right back?

His hand slide down the side of Gumball's face, gently patting as he reached for one of his paws. He guided it towards the bulge in his flares that was now sticking up proud and gross and strong just in front of Gumball's own crotch. And presumably softening erection. Mr. Small shivered at that last thought. He pressed the kitten's fingers around the hard, hot shape.

 

"That wa-was nice for you, wasn't it? Now you should be doing something nice for me. That's how karma works. You can't get something nice without giving back."

 

Gumball merely panted in response, his paw squirming under Small's palm. He switched tact;

 

" **Please** , Gumball! It's _hurting_.. Please touch me; make me feel good like you felt good?"

 

Gumball heaved a breath, still shaking minutely from the feeling that had just coursed through his body and out his little prick. He was pretty sure **that** was what ejaculation was and **wow** did the puberty educational books undersell it! He could feel Mr. Small still pressing against him, with his hands and more intensely with his cock.

Eyes blinking wide - trying to clear the drowsy, bleary feeling out of his them - he moved his paw from under Mr. Small's hand up to the fly of the man's pants. He brought his other paw up to help and managed to unbutton and tug down the teacher's fly. With a brief hesitation, a flash of disbelief that he was about to do something so weird and amazing and gross, he reached under the man's briefs and pulled out his cock.

It was surprisingly pink, peachy coloured skin instead of the fluff that covered every other inch of the teacher's body. It was straining hard and slightly slick with what was probably (hopefully?) sweat. Gumball warily put his paws on the cock and Mr. Small's hand guided him up and down the length until he got the hang of it. He used both paws, only their combined length could wrap around the cock, and rubbed. He thought the pads of his paws with catch or be too rough, but even when he felt his paws scrape a bit the only response was Mr. Small cooing in a pleased manner.

Having Mr. Small's dick standing up between Gumball's own legs almost gave the illusion of Gumball having this big, pink dick. Like he was just masturbating himself and not... And not seducing and fucking his hippie teacher in a-

 

_Oh no I really hope that door is locked!_

 

Totally locked classroom. He was a bit distracted by Mr. Small hugging him close, holding him tight his back to the man's taller chest, but otherwise he could maintain this fantasy. It was almost hot, watching himself jack off this out-of-proportionately large cock between his legs. He could feel it throb and twitch against his crotch and found himself rocking his hips forward as he rubbed his hands don the pink cock as if he was thrusting himself into his paws. He could hear the combined panting of him and Mr. Small, could still hear Mr. Small muttering things about how this was so incredibly messed up and little pleas for him to keep going. Embarrassingly he could hear himself mewling a bit again, the friction and the mere act of masturbating his teacher by-passing his head and going straight to his groin in his post-orgasmic haze.

Then Mr. Small's fingers dug into his ribs and practically squeezed the breath out of him, thrusting frantically up into his paws. The man stilled, his pelvis jolting as his cock jerked in Gumball's hand and a heavy stream of cum overflowed out of Mr. Small's cock. It spurted out over Gumball's paws, soaking into his fur. Once his cock stopped cumming, Mr. Small gave the kitten one last squeeze and then removed his arms from under the boy's sweater, moving them behind him so he could lean back and try to catch his breath. Gumball looked at his messed up paws, looked around for a way to clean them and finally just ended up trying to wipe them on one leg of Mr. Small's pants. Serves him right for coming all over his paws.

For a moment the two sat there like that with Gumball in Mr. Small's dishevled lap, both of them exhausted and thanking their respective beliefs for the fan directly above them. Then the high began to wear off, the orgasmic bliss draining away and the reality sunk in.

 

_Ooooo no. Ooooo may Mother Nature ever forgive me._

 

He couldn't believe he'd just done that. What he'd done was unforgivable. It was horrible. Gumball didn't deserve that. And he was going to **tell** and it would be **all over** and his life would be **ruined** and he'd have to work some soul-sucking **corporate** desk job that didn't even **separate their recycling** **_!!_ ** Mr. Small stared at the wall opposite, contemplating how his world was about to unravel.

Meanwhile, Gumball clambered out of the internally-panicking man's lap, an gave him an awkward, stilted, pat on the knee.

 

"So, uh. Anyways~"

 

He stood up, automatically straightening up his clothes, and then started to back away towards the door.

 

"So... I'm just. Gonna.." he pointing his thumbs over his shoulder, indicating the door. He made a smacking-popping sound with his mouth, "Y'know. Go."

 

And he spun on his heel and reached up to take the doorknob. He'd done it, he'd actually done it! He'd seduced Mr. Small into silence, enough that the man was just letting him walk right out of here! However he'd felt at the time bad or... good. It had all worked out in the end.

Quietly, from where Mr. Small still sat, unmoving, the man quietly uttered to the room;

 

"I think we need another appointment."

 

Gumball snapped his fingers with a scowl;

 

"Ohhh shoot!"


End file.
